Stanco
by Ida59
Summary: Severus non conosce il sorriso, ma la stanchezza sì, quella la conosce fin troppo bene. E' il seguito di "Sempre"


Stanco

 **Titolo** : Stanco

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 9 gennaio 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** flash-fic

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** angst, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : non rilevante (Severus/Lily)

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Severus non conosce il sorriso, ma la stanchezza sì, quella la conosce fin troppo bene. E' il seguito di "Sempre"

 **Parole/pagine** : 437/2.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Stanco

Era stanco il sorriso, quel giorno.

Oppure era forse notte?

Nella stanza regnava sempre la stessa tenue luminosità diffusa e per Severus era impossibile distinguere la notte dal giorno.

L'importante era che il sorriso fosse sempre lì, porto sicuro ad accoglierlo sereno ogni volta che riusciva a emergere dall'abisso straziante del passato per entrare nell'intenso dolore fisico del presente, nella spossatezza estrema che lo inchiodava immobile in quel morbido letto.

Non c'era confronto, non aveva neppure il minimo dubbio: meglio la lancinante, bruciante sofferenza della gola dilaniata da Nagini, rispetto alle sue colpe imperdonabili.

Ma era stanco, il sorriso, in quel momento, perfino un po' sciupata la morbidezza delle labbra.

E gli occhi nocciola non avevano il solito riflesso vagamente dorato all'ondeggiante fiamma delle candele.

Un sorriso stanco, ma sempre dolce e… bello.

Pieno della luce che aveva da troppo tempo perduto.

Severus si chiese come potesse, proprio lui, definirlo così: _dolce e bello_. Quanti sorrisi aveva mai visto in vita sua, quanti rubati per caso e quanti dedicati a lui, per poter sapere che quel sorriso era _dolce e bello?_

Eppure era proprio così, _dolce e bello_ : ne aveva la certezza assoluta.

E stanco.

Oh… la stanchezza la conosceva bene, invece! Quella che gli faceva cedere le gambe quando invece doveva continuare a percorrere la strada impervia del dovere; la stanchezza della solitudine e del silenzio che soffocava il suo cuore; la stanchezza dell'odio e del disprezzo, oppure della paura, che sempre leggeva negli occhi di chi gli stava davanti.

Ma non era di quel tipo, la stanchezza del sorriso.

Il mago sapeva che c'era qualcosa che sfuggiva alla sua comprensione; la sua mente era debole, offuscata, confusa.

Non sapeva neppure perché era lì. Lì dove, poi?

E di chi era il sorriso?

Però avrebbe voluto rincuorarlo, quel sorriso _dolce e bello,_ quel sorriso stanco…

Che strano pensiero! Lui, proprio lui, rincuorare qualcuno. Sì, qualcosa non funzionava più bene nella sua mente.

Ad ogni modo, la voce non gli era ancora tornata: quindi difficile rincuorare chicchessia, pur in un impulso d'incontrollata follia.

Chissà, forse la voce non gli sarebbe tornata mai più.

Poco male; era sempre stato silenzioso.

Eppure, ora avrebbe voluto poter parlare, per… Per dire cosa?

Chissà, forse poteva provare a sorridere.

Ma ne era capace?

Non un sorriso ironico, o beffardo, o cattivo; non un ghigno.

No, proprio un sorriso.

 _Un sorriso vero._

Però, forse… avrebbe provato in un altro momento. Anche lui era stanco e voleva dormire.

Ora che poteva farlo.

Perché, anche se il sorriso era stanco, Severus percepiva con forza che avrebbe sempre saputo cullarlo, vincendo l'oscurità delle sue tenebre

3


End file.
